Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems with equipment such as wireless access nodes along with various control and routing nodes which provide wireless access to communication services for wireless communication devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual wireless access nodes. The wireless access systems exchange user communications between wireless communication devices, service providers, and other end user devices. The user communications typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services.
In some wireless communication systems, more than one wireless communication protocol or wireless frequency spectrum can be employed across more than one wireless network. For example, a first wireless network employing a first wireless communication protocol can be deployed along with a second wireless network employing a second wireless communication protocol. Separate wireless access equipment can be deployed for each wireless network, such as when a fourth generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network is deployed over a similar geographic area as a third generation (3G), legacy, or other non-LTE wireless network. Wireless communication devices can be configured to support multiple wireless access modes, such as communicating with one or more wireless networks.
Voice services or overhead signaling for the voice services of legacy wireless networks can be provided over other non-legacy wireless communication networks. In some examples, circuit switched fallback (CSFB) techniques are employed to carry overhead signaling for voice communications of a legacy wireless communication network over the overhead signaling or data services of another wireless communication network.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for handling circuit switch fallback communications in wireless communication networks are provided herein. In one example, method of operating a wireless communication device that is initially configured to use circuit switch fallback (CSFB) services over a first wireless communication network is provided. The method includes wirelessly registering with the first communication network to receive a wireless data service, and after the registration with the first communication network and responsive to an enabled CSFB configuration, wirelessly registering with a second wireless communication network to receive a wireless circuit switched voice service. The method also includes identifying a service problem with the second wireless communication network, and in response, de-registering from the first wireless communication network and disabling the CSFB configuration. The method includes, after disabling the CSFB configuration, re-registering with the first wireless communication network to receive the wireless data service. After the re-registration with the first wireless communication network, the method includes exchanging voice communications over the wireless data service of the first wireless communication network without using the CSFB services.
In another example, wireless communication device that is initially configured to use circuit switch fallback (CSFB) services over a first wireless communication network is provided. The wireless communication device includes a transceiver portion configured to wirelessly register with the first communication network to receive a wireless data service. After the registration with the first communication network and responsive to an enabled CSFB configuration, the transceiver portion is configured to wirelessly register with a second wireless communication network to receive a wireless circuit switched voice service. The wireless communication device also includes a processing system configured to identify a service problem with the second wireless communication network, and in response, de-register from the first wireless communication network and disable the CSFB configuration. After disabling the CSFB configuration, the transceiver portion is configured to re-register with the first wireless communication network to receive the wireless data service. After the re-registration with the first wireless communication network, the transceiver portion is configured to exchange voice communications over the wireless data service of the first wireless communication network without using the CSFB services.